


Revision

by owoforbois



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accents suck, Ambulence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I have bad headcanons so suck it, I know that we learned that fuckin the Entity is a whore for any emotions but guess what., Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Murder, Parking, Parkingfield, Police, dwake - Freeform, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoforbois/pseuds/owoforbois
Summary: If you hope, hope until you can't breathe. Die with the hope in your mind and don't let it sink. Don't face the darkness of eternal sleep with ease, fight it, and know that even if you die, your memory will move others if you hoped.





	Revision

His body was cold.

This is the first time everyones seen David King cry. Shaking sobs were racking through his frame as he clutched the body close. It wasn't the normal and warm embrace of his friend, it was that stare. It was empty, blank, and emotionless. Of course he'd gone out to try and find a way out of this hell, he was important to the group. They depended on him.

Now he's gone.

The Entity could tell their loss would mean they had no hope, and therefore the trials were meaningless to begin until they got over it. It could bring him back just like that, but it was much funner to watch them all break in. It watched as everyone was becoming either clingy or reclusive to the remaining survivors. They clearly had never expected this to happen, becuase death meant nothing before.  
A pitiful, angry yell came out as David's fist hit the ground next to his body. The action repeated until the bruises became rough, nobody dared to stop him. Just on cue, the crying started up again. He looked so pathetic, wailing over the body and holding it close as if it'd hold him back.  
"..David." Jake was the first to speak again, but he sounded hollow. "He's not coming back." The saboteur was entirely expecting a yell or hit back due to him sitting down by the kneeling figure of David. However, he got none, but in a split second the two of them were holding eachother over him.  
"He-.. I.." Was all David could say before he was hushed.  
"He needs a burial." Jake tried his best to put on a strong face, and it came off as his normal look but with tears in his eyes. The body was then in David's arms as they got up, everyone could only follow him and Jake silently. His head drooped as he was being carried bridal style, which had only hurt more to see. It was a long process of everyone pitching in to dig a hole big enough for his body, right next to the waterfall, which was his favourite place.  
Jake's scarf and David's jacket was what they dressed him in, over his already worn clothes. A blanket over the dirt and some clothes were used to settle his body down in for a peaceful rest. They shut his eyes as others brought flowers, Claudette's were the most beautiful, though.

A makeshift headstone was made out of prior wood carvings from the dead man, and his name was finally sketched in.  
Dwight Fairfield.

The Anxious Leader.

The trials wouldn't start again. Instead of losing all hope, they were all more hopeful than ever. It was too much to take in for their captor, and having so much to feed off of was actually weakening it. Apparently, overeating sure is a thing, especially for a creature highly likely made out of hell.

As more and more time went on, all the survivors were slowly getting better. Better, in the sense that everyone was putting on fake smiles and attempting to make jokes again. Nobody even speculated about what was going on, and nobody left sight of at least two others. All of the reminders were painful, and they were constant. Every single time David and Jake held each other, it was a mixed sense of calmness and pain. The only reason they were together was thanks to Dwight. He shared his worries about David being alone forever, and David grew to admit that he just wanted to be noticed. Jake stayed with him and steadied out the Brit’s personality.

Now, at night, when they take their respective spaces on where their makeshift bed was, they had to move the third mattress sitting between them early on. It was wrong to have it there if Dwight wasn't using it. It was weird and difficult without some of their comfort items, but they were getting better. “Jake..” The saboteur was woken up to David’s wary tone, like any other sleepless ‘nights’.

“Mhm.”

“..Do.. ya think about Dwight?”

After that followed silence as Jake sat up to face David, he knew this was going to be another heart to heart just at that. “Yeah.” He let David rest onto him, and did as he’d seen Dwight do plenty times before. Jake’s hand resting on the back of David’s head, and holding his waist, got him an arm wrapped along his back. “I hope he’s-” His voice cut short with the faintest tears burning at his eyes, “Happy.”

“..He’ll be, wherever ‘e’s ‘n heaven.”

More time, more healing. The unspoken laws of always being together were still prominent, as nobody dared to cause more pain of losing one another. Yes, they all wanted to leave, but they didn’t have any clue as to where Dwight ended up. Heaven? Hell? Another endless loop of torture, but this time alone? The thought just made everyone come closer together. They expressed their fears to one another, and soon there was a sort of peace.

In a way, his death had shattered the barrier. It was hard and a big step to take to try and move on without him, and it was a process of ups and downs; like any recovery. But as the ground started shaking beneath their feet. Some were screaming, some were holding onto their loved ones. But, at the waterfall, silence was given as a thank you. A triangle was formed, the two remaining as the bottom. Hands intertwined, eyes shut, just the peace and quiet of soft showers from said waterfall. Nobody dared to say what was spoken in the silence - for it may disrupt what end they’d gotten. All there was in the air was hope, clouding up and turning into dangerous forms to kill the beast that held them hostage.

The ground broke, as if a earthquake shattered everything in this realm. All sounds were hushed whispers of the Entity, attempting to reclaim what once was it’s, but it failed. The claws reached out to the survivor’s limp bodies as they fell, but the deadly limbs never reached them. David’s hands tightened around Jake and Dwight’s, his eyes were slanted to give a final ‘fuck you’ to everything that had held them back. All while knowing this was it's final goodbye to the beings that had been tortured for so long, it planned to make a return. But the whole being itself was impaled, and that was the last the survivors had seen about this world.

Jake’s head was throbbing as he sat up. It felt like his whole world was spinning in his head, but his eyes were settled in fine. After pushing up his aching body from the laying on his back position, his legs curled up to sit criss-cross. Thank fuck it’s only aches, he mused silently; it was a tactic to make himself feel less bad than he in fact does. His thumbs pressed into the sides of his head, rubbing his temples thoroughly. After several minutes of just sitting on the forest ground doing this, he barely remembered that he wasn't in there until his eyes opened up. He looked around with a wave of confusion written all over him, but as soon as he looked up, he flinched. The sun.. it was so bright. It was hard to tell if he was getting tears in his eyes from the light or joy. It felt so nice on his skin and in his eyes, everything; but with that all the fresh rainy smell from the forest made him feel gross in his body. Back in there, hygiene wasn't really something anyone cared for, but with sunlight it just gave off how grimy he looked. The only issue that had risen in his chest was ‘Where are the others?’

As if on cue, a sprinkle of rain started coming down. He barely had ever went to the Red Forest, so rain with all the clouds and light peeking through was a blessing. Jake’s head tilted up to let the small droplets splash onto his face, dripping in his hair and onto his clothes. It didn't matter though, becuase he soon heard sirens; hospital sirens. He glanced behind himself at his cabin, it seemed cleaned up as if he’d never left; but that was probably his mother. He didn't know how long he had been in there, but he heard his name being called through the trees. “Jake Park?!” With a heavy sigh, the said solitary survivalist worked his way towards whoever was calling him. There was a group of men, all wearing what seemed to he emergency medical clothes, and on sight they were heading at him. “Are you Jake Park?”

“Yeah.”

“Please come with us, we’re looking for every missing person and taking them to the hospital.” So he went, the only reluctance was that he didn’t want to be bombarded with questions, and due to the licenses he knew that it wasn’t a trick. His mother must have sent them, he thought to himself as he was set up in the back. Someone else was on the seat next to him, but they were entirely covered up by blankets. Curiosity got the best of him, and while nobody was looking Jake’s hand pulled the blanket down from their head.

 

David groaned externally as he slammed his fists on the ground. He was on some sort of pathway, becuase it was bumpy and awkwardly smooth. Usually, bright lights in his eyes meant that Feng was clicking a flashlight at him, and if he seemed intimidating enough she’d back off. However, the light still blazed in, and so he glared to see what it was. Instead of having a snickering lady above him, there were clouds. His eyebrows furrowed up as he squinted, trying to make out what was above him, but it was no use becuase the light wasn't going anywhere soon. It then hit him that this was natural light, and that was why he felt a little better than earlier. Slowly but surely everything was dawning on him, he was out. In the real world.

After a few awkward movements, David was sitting up in the back of an alley. Christ, he remembered this place. It was the last thing he saw before that thing came out and tore him into the sky. Maybe it was supposed to be a lesson that you can't fight things alone, becuase he had surely learned in there that co-operation was key. But, if he never had to see them again, they wouldn't have to deal with him and all his issues. It sounded better to him, he was a huge problem and annoyed everyone, but.. the touch had felt so nice. Jake’s touch, specifically, had felt nice. It was soothing and calm, and wasn't intended to hurt him whatsoever, and therefore his deprived mind craved more.

Finally, David shoved himself to his feet, and started charging off to the police’s office. Surely his parents would have gotten all the other parents of ‘missing’ people together, so he had to get to his mom. She was the most organised person he’d ever met, really. With a few steps in, his attire was certainly obvious becuase others stepped aside to let him go up to the line. “I'm looking for.. the King family. I'm David King, I went missing..” He was being extremely brief, but thank god it was enough for them to call his mom. Several minutes passed by as he waited outside, leaning on the wall, until the familiar car pulled up.

David really wished that his parents didn't have tear-struck eyes, becuase it made him embarrassed, but as his mom got out of the car his confidence was pushed aside. He ran up, and she barely had been able to shut the door before he was squishing her in a hug. His Dad came around the side of the car to hold his family all together, with laughing sobs about the whole situation. Their son had been gone for several years now, with no trace and no hope of him returning, but here he was, holding them like he’d never see them again. It felt like ages just holding each other, but there was a nagging question in David’s head. “Mum, was there others that wen’ missing?” He got a questioning look, which was expected, but the answer was good to hear. Also, his accent had died off some due to spending more time with people who pronounced more.  
“Yes, there was. I wen’ an’ found all ‘eir parents an’ we ‘eld a meetin’.”  
“Do ya think ya could get ‘em all together? I may have an idea where th’ others are.”

David in fact did, and the ones he weren't quite so close to were close to others. It was honestly lucky that they all knew each other's basic personalities, and David could recognise their voices and personalities. That was something they had to learn to survive in there, know the others and be helpful in some way. If that was followed most got along, thankfully. It didn't take long for his mother to contact the Park family, and a ambulance was sent to the forest that Jake was last seen in. They were all being taken in for multiple check ups, but it hurt the most to say where Dwight was.

During the high, his parents drove, albeit shakily. It was mostly silently, other than the occasional hum from David as he sung along to the music playing from some fancy radio. As the car pulled up, the ambulance was parking and getting everyone out as well. However, Jake looked horrified as he watched emergency help wheel a gurney away with the other person who was under the blankets. He got embraced by David, but he seemed to break down in his lover’s arms. Shaking sobs racked through Jake as he buried his head into David’s shoulder, he was held tightly as a return.

But as David leaned in to kiss Jake’s forehead, he could feel the overlooming gazes of his parents. The slitted eyes, looking him down, watching every move. But, even with the fear in his chest, he lifted his lover's chin up to wipe his eyes. “Don't cry, love. It's gonna be okay.” The tear filled brown eyes quivered for a moment, until his long lashes covered them. David leaned his head forward to press their lips together, holding Jake’s waist comfortingly. His parents seemed shocked, horrified even, but David knew who he'd choose. If his parents didn't like him how he was, he knew who did, and he was right here. The Brit lifted away for a moment to gaze into Jake's slightly opened eyes, and he put their foreheads together. “Love, I'll take care o’ ya. Don’t worry ‘bout it.” That seemed to calm the forestman down a bit, but then he heard crying. Familiar crying, at that. It caught both of their ears clearly, they had to be used to listening closely. With wide eyes, both males scrambled together to run to the crying. It was coming from the general check up room, that looked very updated to everyone from that realm. How long had they been in there?

The more important thing was the glasses wearing boy who was calling for them. Jake was sure that David would have body slammed the poor lad if he wasn't already reaching out for them. His leg was being examined by the nurses, but it would be easier if the two he was calling for could keep him from trying to wriggle free. David stayed at his right side, holding the Leader's hand and letting him lean onto his chest. Jake had shifted around the right side to crawl on the bed with him, holding his body carefully. With a small shift that went unnoticed by Dwight only, David had his arm restrained to allow the nurse to press the shot into his arm. “Ow!” Dwight would have hit them if his boyfriends didn't have his body held tight, and worried glances came from said boys at the sudden yell. Dwight stayed still for a moment, and tears started flushing out of his eyes with his smile. He started laughing about right after from how he'd gone into hysterics over just a shot when he's been through so much worse.

David began grinning, his own eyes becoming watery. Jake's lips were quaking and tears rolled down his face, too. “I thought you were gone.” His voice was weary and not very there as he tripped on his tongue, but Jake said it at least.

“Love, ya were.. You were dead.” They watched as Dwight's brows came together as he made a small smile.

“I always bounce back.” His cheesy smile only got bigger as David ruffled his hair with a small chuckle.

“Bounce back faster, ya twat.” A small giggling fit came from them all at that, and the Leader wiped his eyes before he grabbed David's face. He smacked their lips together unsurely, and although the Brit recoiled for a moment, he was smooched back. As soon as Dwight had pulled away, Jake didn't exactly want the bruising attempt to give him kisses. David didn't mind at all, looking extremely content. The ex-saboteur leaned in gently, tilting his head to the side to not collide their noses together. The slow movements was only giving the Leader anxiety, and so he tugged Jake's shirt until they were connected. They could get used to this.

 

It felt stupid to be in a nice log house, located out in the forest. A pathway of stones to their front door, and a back porch with a swinging love seat. A fire making crackling noises, which they'd all grown to be comforted by. This fire burned differently, not on anything but the wood that was supplied. Sticks were held out to the fire, toasting the marshmallows that were impaled on them to whatever degree they were held for. Bursts of laughter from every time the fire roared and set the fluffy treat ablaze, a small laptop seated just before the fire for their movie. Fuzzy blankets covering them all, couples snuggled closer than the others.

“Hey.” Dwight broke the almost silence, which interrupted the giggling from Feng as her marshmallow started turning charred. “Remember the time when the Nurse first came?”

“Oh god, don't get me started on that.” Meg snickered to herself after, leaning onto Nea's side while she prepared their smores. “Jake screamed like a little girl and I almost peed myself laughing.”

“At least I wasn't the one that would get caught by laughing whenever the Trapper stood in his own trap.” Friendly, stupid bickering amongst them continued before Kate chimed in.

“Hey! What about when Adam joined?” The chuckling from Adam was what made everyone's attention turn.

“David begged me to teach him how to use Diversion. He kept throwing rocks at the killer's faces.”

“They fokin’ deserved it!” The Brit just started laughing about that, he was quite the spiteful creature when he wanted to be. He got a nudge from Feng, who grinned.

“They did! That Doctor stole my Switch!”

“Oh yeah, what did he end up doing with it anyway?” Claudette perked up curiously as Kate held her in her lap. Silence overcame the group as Feng huffed.

“That malicious fucker. There were so many caterpies.” Nea rolled her eyes at Feng's exaggerated shiver.

“Kid, is that why you hate bugs?” Ace questioned as he nudged his sunglasses farther away from the fire and food. Those were precious, you know.

“No.” Bill coughed in the middle of his own joke, but that was fine. He had a vape now, and was doing much better than before. Ace made him his liquid and Claudette always helped with the researching about it. “Something much worse. A spider climbed on her nose and she lost a mario kart race due to it.”

“Haha, very funny old man.” Feng did a fake pout before she stuck her tongue out playfully.

Dwight pulled Jake's scarf over his nose, and cuddled himself into David's jacket. He was thankful to have so many friends now, and he had the best boyfriends in the world to top it off. He let David shuffle his body to be sitting in the middle of Jake and David, who were seated in front and behind him. The Leader's head fell back on a tough shoulder, and his pale hands intertwined between the other’s as everyone started calming down for the night. Somehow, he was still the Leader here, because he'd set up the big get together ‘sleepover’ as Nea called it. To this day, he hasn't explained what it felt like to be dead. Everyone knew how it felt to die, so it wasn't necessary to know what came after that. It didn't seem to have bothered Dwight any way, which was true; he got to watch his family be happy. He watched them finally break free.

It was nice to be alive. Though, it was even better to still have everyone that he loved.


End file.
